<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Punishment is My Reward by kittensnakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438011">Your Punishment is My Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes'>kittensnakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catrouble Arc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Buttplugs, Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Top Double Trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensnakes/pseuds/kittensnakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at you,” they lilt, canines digging into the bruised skin of their lip, “all good for me.”</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Just good ole catrouble catharsis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra &amp; Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catrouble Arc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Punishment is My Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this MONTHS ago, i finally decided to post it because I don't know when I'll be posting again- it could be tomorrow or in six months, but just know I appreciate all the support and appreciation coming from my readers, even if you're just a guest to my eccentric cum zone with an outrageous posting schedule. I really like this one, I hope you guys do too. Enjoy ! :o3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look at you,” they lilt, canines digging into the bruised skin of their lip, “all good for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl below them doesn’t say anything, however, her hips buck and she lets out a soft moan, eyes pinched together and muscles doing their best to tense and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>holding herself so tightly as if she would turn to jelly if she didn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They draw their hand back, bringing down their paddle and letting it crackle against blossoming red skin. The response was beautiful: arching her back with a weak cry, eyes quickly shooting open only to snap shut again. She was beautiful like this and she had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” they hiss, they don’t mean it but it sounds threatening enough, “say this is all for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” she winces as a hand lays flat on the slope of her back, words coming out rushed and in between pants, “this is all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spank her again, lighter than the ones previous but enough to leave a mark, and she nearly growls back at them, “ah ah ah, no cursing, say it again. Tell me how good I am to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To you. For you. This is all for you. Your Punishment is my reward and your reward is mine too,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She begins to speak but as she does, they slowly slide in a large black plug into her ass and all she can do is swallow and rock back, gasping for air like a heaving fish as it finds its place in her inner walls. “Hhnng- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes yes yes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This- this is all for you! Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t stop.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s heaving now, back covered with sweat and her thighs trembling, doing their best to keep herself up, her arms only covering her face and barely keeping support. Showing mercy, they take a handful of hair and yank her head back, her flushed face shown to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” they command, “now, kitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me ride your cock, I want to feel you inside of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she cries out, her hips grinding into the plug that can do absolutely nothing but fill her. </span>
</p><p> <span>“Stop that,” they tut, a light pat on her ass, “you have been so good for me, though. Alright, I’ll let you ride me, but you know what comes with that darling.”</span></p><p>
  <span>She nods before sitting upright, they can basically already feel her insides clenching around them. They move to lay down on the bed, having their lithe arms keep them up and she looks at them with wide eyes, hazed over with lust and devotion,“come on, get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hastily bobs her head, swinging her legs over their narrow hips and quickly bumping the head against her swollen clit, sliding into place and soon bottoming out. The face she makes, a mix between pleasure and pain, a whimper sealed between clenched teeth and eyebrows clicked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it out, I want to hear you,” they say as the stroke her hip, carding through thin, golden fur and leading themselves to her burning bottom, soothing the pained skin there, unleashing a flood of moans and pants as she starts to wind her hips, slowly grinding against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start to thrust upwards, feet firmly planted on the floor as they defy her weight and clash against the mindless rutting of the girl above them, who’s so lost in the pleasure of it all that she’s clinging to their bare chest, claws digging into greenish skin and drawing teal grooves, she’s so lucky that they don’t mind, so willing to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” a hand comes to her bicep gently, “I want to see you break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snap open, almost fearful at first, so glazed over and doing their best not to roll to the back of her head as she manages to stare at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me who this is for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” she nearly yells, her hips stuttering against them. She’s so close to breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?” they ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” she repeats instinctually, a broken record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” they wish they could record this or grab a mirror, she looks so beautifully broken, “you’re a needy slut, looking so pretty splitting on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She keens over and gulps, “I’m just a needy slut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> your cock feels so good inside me! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes yes yes yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She convulses and lets out a reeling squeal, her claws scraping down their chest and causing small dribbles of blood, pulsing on their cock while sporadically rocking back and forth. They take this time to gently flip her over, placing her kindly on the bed as she faces her aftershocks, slowly pulling out as they watch her break over and over again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding onto their own cock, they start to gently pump over her, already so close to orgasm watching her split apart on top of them. They watch her heave, holding herself and lightly clenching at the fur on her toned abdomen, eyes still closed. It doesn’t take much until they’re cumming, their load shooting across her tits and running down her thighs, the euphoria dissipating as they both come down from their highs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grab a warm towel from the bathroom, taking a moment to recollect themselves as the water heats and they have to ring it out, as well as taking time to grab two glasses of water before they return back to the girl on their bed. They figure they could always take the plug out later, doing a double take and watching her still flutter around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that?” they sit down beside her, wiping her chest clean and quickly tossing the come rag to the side, she doesn’t respond immediately so they take it as a job well done, “you should drink this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t put up a fight, lifting her head to take the drink they're holding, gulping down as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says, her voice crackly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, kitten,” it’s their turn to drink, “you did good. Really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t respond but they know that at least she’s comforted, especially when she’s involuntarily curling up into them, her tail snaking to their thigh and squeezing lightly, her breath finally evening out. She’s halfway asleep, now, they think, her face finally clear of any doubt or tension. They open their arms and wrap them around her shoulders, curling back into her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; Kudos' are always welcomed, if anyone has ANY catrouble takes I would love to hear it (and with your permission, write it)<br/>***</p><p>Q: How was everyone's holiday season?<br/>***<br/>A: Worked both Christmas Eve and Christmas, that was just WILD! But surprisingly enjoyable?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>